Orange Dress
by nutsgirl
Summary: Scarlett Johansson and Jeremy Renner fanction. Aka Rennerson. Don't hate me, I just ship'em so hard I decide to make a fic since I've seen other people have done it too. As everybody knows, they don't belong to me *sobs* And they claim to be only friends in real life. I like to dream with something else, though. Get ready cause shit will get hot here.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy looks incredibly hot tonight  
His beauty and sexiness make my eyes sore so I press my thighs together as he approaches, wearing a dark blue jacket, jeans and a light blue shirt which makes me want to unbutton it from top to bottom,and a sideways smile crossing his lips. Man, I'd definetely bang him tonight. fuck the friendship, and everything else  
What the hell Scarlett? Control yoursel! Don't think like that. He's my best friend and that's that. And I'm here for business. It's the D23 expo held in Anaheim. There are cameras and interviewers everywhere. Even s・I can't stop staring at him

"Hey sweetheart. You look gorgeous as ever" He wraps his arms around me and I feel a load of insane things inside my body. He smells s・masculine nice.

"Seriously? I did thought this dress was too simple for the night" I look down at my orange dress, the one I decided to put on to avoid his flerts

Just by the way he checks out my dress I can tell he's looking at me differently too. With lust. It's been a time since he started to hit on me for real. Not only his usual jokes or compliments. He's really been tempting me lately

"It's... breath-taking" He refers to my orande dress, but I'm sure he wanted to use another word to refer to something eles "Shall we get in?"

I nod and follow him to the red carpet where flashes go crazy and microphones are pointed towards us. However, I'm distracted by everything about him. His hair. The green-ish kinda blue-ish in his eyes. The way he's cheerful people think he's drunk. I am drooling over him more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a really tough night. If I had thought I was confused about Jeremy before, Right now I'm much more confused. Surely people truly think I'm messing around with him. We'd had a wild eye-sex on that red carpet. What surprised me the most was when said that I made him want to be more of a man, in front of everyone. Seriously, I almost passed out when he said that. Does he want to fuck me once or does he love me? But then he asked me if I wanted to see his bow and arrow. Of course!

And when Tom put his arm around my shoulder I read in Jeremy's eyes he was jealous. Go figure. I hug and kiss the other guys of the cast all the time.

"Are you up, Scarlett?" I hear Tom speaking with his delightful accent all though I have no idea what he's talking about. I see Robert, Chris H, Clark, Jeremy, Tom and Colbie expecting me to agree with something

"Sorry, what?"

"We're all going to this fusion ultra hookah bar to spend the night. Please, come along" Colbie is begging for my company around só many males. Poor girl. Me and Jeremy in a Hookah bar? No thanks. I might snatch off his clothes in front of everybody, So I decline it

"It's near here. We're all going. Come on, they're closing down the bar for us. No photographers" Chris, always só laid-back, insists. I scowl though

We had posed for photos, we had been interviewed, we had presented on stage and showed a few clips from the movie, so for me the night is over. But I see when Robert turns to Jeremy and says something exclusively to him. I know what this is. He wants Jeremy to convince me to go with them.

The asshole comes closer and put his arms around my waist. I shiver as he speaks in my ear

"Let's go Scarlett. You can't do this TONIGHT" He enphazises the word and I wonder what that means. That tonight is special? Sex, cuddle, making out, kiss. Please, anything

"You know, I... I'm not feeling very well" Yes, I'm dizzy and out of control. I barely breath just by looking at his tremendous face

"Liar" He grins "Please, I want you there. And we can go back home all together later"

"Alright. I'm in" I give up and he roots. I couldn't decline it anymore when he said 'please' with those puppy eyes. And I'm wet just by that


	3. Chapter 3

I take another hard sip of whisky and toss the glass aside the balcony

"Are you ok darling?" Tom asks by my side, getting hold of more than 10 bottles of Heineken together in his hands. I nod, which means I lie

I ran away from the table where the guys are drinking together because Jeremy's eyes were weighing upon me. His eyes are glued on me all night and for some unknown reason, I can't look back at him, cause Colbie's voice hits my head when she told me 'don't you wanna reach out and squeeze that ass?' I don't know if I got Jealous or surprised she was refering to Jeremy.

I glare in the direction of the table ten feets foward and I meet his eyes on me again. I look away.

"Won't you get back to the table?"

"I will. I just need some time here"

Then, I can't hear what Tom is saying anymore. He might be talking to the waitress, a hot chick. The party is pleasant, with only selected guests, people who don't care about the presence of the Avengers cast. Ok, maybe they flip out deep down for Robert downey JR's presence, but they respect us. Photographers and journalists are not allowed to be here, so I guess it's a nice place to have some fun. With him. All of a sudden Jeremy is beside Tom in the balcony. Man, Tom is between us, even so I feel the wave of lust attacking my body. I ask for another glass of whisky as Tom leaves back to the table. I know Jeremy is here yet but I pretend he's not. Since when is so awkward to stand near my friend?

I don't dare looking at my left side, cause I can feel he's staring, and he's coming closer. His chest touches my shoulder, actually the left side of my body is interily glued on his body. He's so close my heart is failing three beats in a row.

When my hand reaches out to the glass on the balcony, he does the same so our fingers touch, what quickly makes me to move my hand away. He giggles while on the other hand I almost pass out

"I'm here for you and you don't even notice me" He says before bringing my glass up to his mouth to take a sip and I watch hypnotized. That's like watching porn

Oh, I have. My mind replies but I cant' find my voice. I didn't know I was such a coward. I lower my head and let my my red hair cover my face. This is not who I am..

I don't need any other sign from him. He wants me and this might be the night. Let's play a little with this.

When I lift my head and turn to my side, he's closer and the tip of his nose touches mine. I'm paralyzed for a few seconds and I see his gaze running down to my lips. Jesus! I move back

"Where are you going?" He yells as I walk away

"To the dance floor"

I manage to balance myself as I move to the dance floor among the descreet crowd where flashes of light turns red and green. I'm sure I'm not drunk as though I'm acting like I was.

I move my body according to the rhytym of the music. I have no idea what it is or whose it is, I just know it's dancing. I shake my hair, my hips. I run my hands around my curves and deep down I hope he's watching me. Yes, I'm seducing him. I want him.

Then I feel when he crosses his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. He joins me in the dance, moving his hand around my back. His face is only inches apart from mine. He dances so well, but then what can't Jeremy do well? I feel his hands want to go further down to my ass, but he stops. Then, he twists me around and embraces me tighter with his hands onto my belly and my back against his chest. Since my legs are like jelly, I stop dancing and Renner supports my weight

He presses his lips onto my temper and chuckles

"Let's get out of here" He whispers im my ear and I deeply sigh. All I can do is to take him by the hand to the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a lot better once we were outside, in the breeze of orange county. Jeremy offered to drive my car and now he's driving me home. I'm sitting in the passanger seat just staring at him. his nose, his thick thighs underneath the jeans...

"Are you really feeling better? you're so quiet" His voice interrupts my thoughts

"I am.. I'm just... never mind" I want to ask him to stay the night but I change the subject "You can dance better than me

"Not as sexy as you" He peers down at me, forgetting the road. Just as well we arrive at my place and I fear the thought hes leaving me. We'll see each other again on set but my chance is right now.

I watch him to make the path around the ca to open the door for me, what a gentleman. I step out and I find myself stuck between the car and Jeremy. His hand on the ceiling by my sides. he's so close, his eyes are so grey and focused on my lips. He licks his lower lip and I lost my senses

"Safe and sound at home" He smirks

"I don't feel like getting in right now"

"I don't feel like letting you in right now"

Wow! He grasps my hips and we switch positions. he rests his back onto the car, bringing me to support my body upon his

There's a weigh silence while he admires my breats, my waist, my belly. everything

"You're embarassing me" I can barely speak as I lift his head by his chin

"Oh Sorry" He tosses his head back and tightly closes his eyes "You're looking incredibly hot tonight. I can't help it"

I arche an eyebrow. That's the same thing I had thought about him earlier this night

"You do too... A lot" I'm lost in his eyes

"I'm dying to kiss you" his voice sounds low

"What are you waiting for?"

Do it, please! I'm begging inside. He stares at my lips while his hands squeeze my waist and he pulls me closer. He's surely provoking me by rubbing his nose against mine and slowly openning his mouth so I do it as well, but he doesn't kiss me. I snap my eyes open to find his opened either. He smiles before licking my lower lip, leaving it wet. Only then he kisses me hard on the mouth. My hands are upon his chest and my thigh stuck between his legs. His hands run upwards to reach and grab my head, when he deepens the kiss even more. His mouth is so deliciously delicious. I can taste when he wildly put his tongue inside my mouth and devours me

When we tear apart I'm breathless but he does'nt stop driving me crazy. He plants wet kisses alongside my cheek and down to my jaw. He nibbles my chin. Then he goes down to my neck where he sucks and I lowery moan

"I think... I" I stutter "We should get in"

Only then he faces me again, looking serious and he presses his lips on mine harder again

"Jeremy " I try to speak between the kiss "Please, let's do this inside" I manage to say once he sets my mouth free

"Sure" He says, breathless

Even though I'm crazy to get him in my bed, I paralyze at the door and it seems my conscious is back. We can't do this. We're friends. Oh shit!. I push my head to the door and I sigh

"I... I don't think we should do this" I'm narrowly crying. "I'm sorry"

Jeremy remains silent behind me, until he touches the door next my head. I won't bear looking at him

"Scarlett" His tone is so sexy I'm starting to regret what I'm doing "I know you want it. It's ok I want you too" He whispers in my ear, then he licks it and I shrink my shoulders "Come on Hot sauce" He bites my earlobe and leans his body against my back. I can feel his erection. "I need you"

Fuck! I open the door and step in in a hurry pulling him with me. We stare at each other for like two seconds or so until he pushes me hard against the wall to french kiss me again. He takes his jacket off and drops it on the floor while I quickly move my fingers the shrewdest I can to unbottom his shirt. Oh, he's body is stunning!

I take the moment to run my hands around his back, then up to down to his arms while he reaches my ear

"Show me your bed" He orders


	5. Chapter 5

Upstairs, we get in my room, still making out. We stumble to the shelf, where he holds me to stand still

"I'm so crazy to tear off this dress" He glances down my orange dress, then he puts his hand on my back, to unzip it. He moves his hand along my shoulders to roll down my sleeves, then he rolls it down through my body. He kneels before me and I kick off my heels

He admires my lingerie, orange as my dress. Afterwards he starts to plant kisses in my belly. At this point my body is completely on fire, so I run my fingers through his hair and I moan when he licks my belly button. He makes his way up with his mouth through my breats to my neck and I feel his hand on my back again. This time he fastens my bra and removes it

I giggle as I see how he widens his eyes when he checks out my bare breasts. All of a sudden his hands are massaging them and his lips are on mine. I don't know what feels better: The taste of his tongue or his thumbs circuling my hard nipples. I chuckle when he grasps my thighs and places them around his waist, to spin around and throw me downwards my bed

He stands in front of me as I support myself on my elbows to watch as he takes off his jeans, revealing black boxers. After kicking off his shoes he puts off the boxers and I see his member. It's so thick and hard. He smirks at my amazement

In his next move, he leans foward and puts off my panties. I raise my legs to make it easier. He gets rid of it, then he kisses my foot, my toes. _It's so good._ He trails up the kisses to my leg, my thighs and finally his fingers reach my vagina. I immediately squirm

"Oh my! You're so wet!" He says with clenched teeth "You like it, huh" He realizes how much I enjoy feeling his fingers playing with my clitoris. He's spreading my secretion all over my genital

"Oh Jeremy" I moan and tighten my body

What he does afterwars is the most erotic thing someone has ever done to me. He brings up his wet finger to my nipple and circles it. He wets my nipple with my own secretion. This way, he sucks it, nibbles it, licks it and I insanely moan loud. He does the same to my other nipple and finally he spreads my legs and I move my knees to my breasts. I'm so ready for him. I close my eyes tighter when he penetrates me with his elbows on the mattress by my side. I'm feelig his hugeness inside of me, moving back and forth. Softly and slowly

"Look at me"

I instantly open my eyes to find his on top of me, shining brighter than I've ever seen before. He kisses me hard to move faster. Harder. Wilder. Jesus, I can't stop moaning. I scratch his back with my nails as I call out his name. He moves more and more. Back and forth. Faster and Faster. I'm getting there.

But he puts a break on, and with an eye contact I ask ' Are you fucking kidding me?'

"I don't want you to come right now. I wanna be inside of you longer"

I have no idea how he does it, but in a quick and smart move, we trade positions. I'm on top of him now and he hasn't put himself out of me for a second. I'm in charge now.

"Do your job"

Ok, let's do this. I start move up and down, with my hands on his stomach. I do it fast. As fast as I'm already close to come again. I see how I'm doing it great when he closes his eyes and purses his lips. I'll make him come. I keep moving and roaning as fast as I can.

He squeezes my waits so hard I'm obligated to stop. Again. No

Jeremy sits up to face me, smiling and sweat

"Not yet. Not so fast"

What a suffer. I need to come. I throw my arms around his neck and I restart doing it, slower. How long are we in this penetration? 20 minutes? He watches my boobies swaying up and down according to my moves, because I'm going fast again. His face is so close to mine.

"Jeremy, I'll come. I can't take it any longer" I cry "Please, I'm so close"

He roans, but he lets me to keep my velocity. Up and down. Up and down. When the heat is practically exploding my head, I scream.

Now I know why he wanted me not to come so fast. My orgasm came 3 times better. It's obviously the best orgams I've ever had. My body shakes and I lose my balance. My legs weaken and he leans his head on my chest and moans with me. It's the best sound I've ever heard, everything it's the best thing with him tonight. I feel the liquid melting between my thighs

We fall sideways onto the mattress, sweat and breathless and he's still inside of me

"You're so beautiful" He whispers before kissing me and he finally pulls out of me


End file.
